A Single Rose
by monaxxheart
Summary: After Hogwarts closed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron move to Forks, Washington to attend a Muggle school. However, Muggles aren't the only thing these wizards have to worry about. And what will the Cullens think?
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: Ok, this story is souly by J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. I would never steal anything from them. They are two genius that can never be copied._

_-- so, just so there are no mishaps, this is taking place after new moon and after the half-blood prince. So do with it what you will._

_Please read and review. I have **njferrell **to thank for all of this by giving me this idea. So here goes nothing. Oh and I know that this chapter will be short, but I just want to get some things up. Here is the list of POVs:_

_Harry: HPOV _

_Hermoine: MPOV_

_Ron: RPOV_

_Charlie: CPOV_

_Bella: BPOV_

_Jacob: JPOV_

_Edward: EPOV_

_Alice: APOV_

_Jasper: JazzPOV_

_Rosalie: RosePOV_

_Emmet: EmPOV_

_hope that clears it up for later!_

_xxxxxxxxx_

**HPOV**

"C'mon Harry!" Hermoine called from the downstaris corridor.

"Bloody hell, mate! We're about to miss the train waiting for you." Ron said annoyingly. Even though he had a complete floor between us, I could tell that he was rolling his eyes at me. Bollucks!

"Alright, alright. I will be down in a second."

Hogwarts was officially closing down due to the death of our beloved Professor Dumbledore. All of the seventh years were being moved to a Muggle High School in Washington. Forks High. The Ministry is so full of it!

"I can't believe the Ministry is enrolling us in there! There of all places! The heart of the Muggle world. Bullucks..." Hermoine ranted on. We tend to let her talk, the more she screams at no one in particular, the more she doesn't want to cast a spell on us that will leave us with no memory for a good half an hour.

"Well, lets just get his nightmare over with, I think the Ministry wants us to learn to blend into the Muggle world while they figure our what they are going to do with us and the school." I said, trying to lighten up a situation that wasn't going anywhere but down.

"Whatever mate. Let's just hope the Ministry makes a quick decision."

**BPOV**

The weather was terrible; not that I noticed it. Inside my head the turbulance of emotions rocked my tears; distorted my vision. I knew was coming; a pain so deeply intense, my small body would not be able to contain it. My heart was torn from the inside out; forever scarred by the nightmares waiting for me in my sleep. I was turning, and I knew my life as I believed it, was done. _It will be as if I'd never existed._

"He's gone," I whispered; I thought I thought that.

***

It's been six months. I still haven't fully recovered. The first four months were zombie days; I wasn't talking to anyone, never returning my friends calls that they eventually stopped calling. Charlie threatened to send me to live with my mom, I couldn't go.

I was driving down the road, not even realizing where I was when I sign caught my eye, for sale, as is. I knew it was wrong, but slightly, I wanted some recklessness in my life. I wanted to act stupid. When I came to forks there were rules I had to follow, one of them being the restrictions on motorbikes. There were so many things I never would have thought of doing. So many promises I had kept.....

I walked up to the front door and a boy with sandy hair answered.

"Bella Swan?"

"How much for the bike?" I asked, ignoring his shocked expression and jerking my chin to towards two motorcycles sitting on the side of the road.

"Seriously?" he asked. I could tell by the raised eybrows that he didn't believe a girl like me would be interested in some motor bikes.

"Of course."

"They don't work." he noted to me, his eyebrows still raised. I sighed impatientily.

"How much?" I demanded.

"If you really want it, take it. There out there so that they could be picked up by the garbage." I stared at the bikes.

"You sure about that?"

"Do you want to ask my mom?"

"No."

"Alright then. Do you want some help? These aren't light."

"Sure. Uh, thanks."

The boy, whatever his name is, put the bikes in the back of the truck, and waved goodbye as I drove off.

***

**MPOV**

"Hey! At least there's one good thing that can come out of this trip." I exclaimed happily. We were on the train now. All of us were waving goodbye to our proffesors seing as we might not get to see them again. I was reading a letter my muggle parents gave me saying that they would be in sunny Phoenix, Arizona.

"What are you talking about, Mione?" Ron asked sleepily. We haven't been on the train for a full three minutes and he's already taking a nap! Pathetic!

"I'm talking about, the fact that my parents are taking a five month trip to Phoenix. That means I'm staying with my cousin. She's staying in Forks with my uncle, we just don't know who her mom is...Oh well! I get to stay with my cousin. She's my age."

"She's fourty-eight as well?" Ron asked and smirked. I pointed my wand at him and threw a rolled up newspaper at Harry who was laughing loudly.

"What did you say you little insect?" I threatened him.

"Nothing grandma."

"Furnunculus!" I called and almost immediantly there were about twenty medium-sized boils appearing on his face, making him look like one of those witches those muggles think we look like. Bullocks by the way. And not all of us are evil and stand over a leaky couldron finding ways to enslave the humans or increase world hunger for crying out loud!

"What did you _do_?" Ron asked peterified. Harry had doubled over laughing and was now on the floor. I was clutching my stomach as a crowd started to appear in front of our compartment. As soon as they realized why I was on the verge of tears from laughing and why it seemed that Harry was having a spasm on the floor they began to laugh as well. After about ten minutes I realized Ron had payed his dues for his suffering and counteracted the curse.

"I hate you." Ron said dryly and turned his back to me. Almost instantly, he was sound asleep, leaving only me and harry.

"Do you think it'll be utterly boring in Forks?" Harry asked after about five minutes of silence.

"I think so. I mean, what's so special about Forks, Washington?" I asked and then layed my head on the cool glass and fell asleep.


	2. Family Reunion

_OMG!!!!! Thank you so much for all the story alerts!!! Now if we can only turn most of those into reviews we'd be in business! And thank you to all who reviewed! Wahoo! Let's get to chapter 2!_

Disclaimer: I wish! Nah, that's all J.K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer dude!

xxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

"Bella! Could you come down here please?" Charlie called from downstairs. I hopped off my bed and skipped down the hallway to the stairs.

Okay, okay. I know that's a little too happy go lucky, but I feel ten times better than I was before Edward left me, and yes, I can say his name without clutching my stomach. I only have one person to thank; Jacob Black. He was the one that it didn't take much effort to smile around, the one who helped me when I was down. He was my savior, my hero, my night in shiny armor...well maybe not that far.

"What's up Dad?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face. Charlie was looking at me incredulously, still expecting me to turn into the zombie I was a few months ago.

"I have some news," He began, still eying me. I nodded for him to go on. He cleared his throat. "Do you remember your Uncle Lawrence? He came over here when your mum and I were still together..." He trailed off, remembering. I was remembering those times as well.

"Oh! I remember, he had a daughter who was about my age! We used to have so much fun together. Although, I haven't seen him or Aunt Cheryl in years. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because their daughter, Hermione," He continued.

"Hermione! I remember now! Oh, sorry, go on."

"Their school closed down and they will be attending Forks High. All of them, so your high school is going to be pretty packed for a couple of months. I'm sorry."

"Oh that's not a big deal! I miss Hermione. What happened to make their school close down?" I asked curiously.

"Something about how their principal died. I don't, however, think that's a good reason to close down a school completely..."

"Me either. Strange..."

"Well, I'm going to go pick them up from the train station. I will be back."

* * *

MPOV

I woke up to the sound of the train blazing its horn. I shook Ron awake and told him to change out of his uniforms and into some Muggle clothes along with Harry as I went out to get our schedules for Forks High. I had already changed while they were asleep.

When I came back Harry and Ron were both changed, but Harry was putting stuff into his rucksack and Ron was nodding off again.

"Ron! Get up!" Ron turned and faced me.

"Bloody hell! I'm awake." he said and then slowly closed his eyes. Harry snickered and I taped Ron's forehead, "For heavens sake, Ron. Get up!"

"Fine!" He screamed, and then sleepily he said, "Mobiliarbus." His rucksack fell to the floor and all of his clothes, toys, candy rappers, blankets, and anything else on the floor of the compartment flew inside.

"Impressive." Harry said, "Now let's get this over with." We laughed, and excited the train.

* * *

**HPOV**

After about five minutes of waiting at the train station, a man walked up to us. He stood at about 5 foot 8 and had a thick dark mustache to match his hair.

"Hermione? Harry? Ron?" He called out and Hermione jumped from her seat, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Mione, are you sure we can trust this man. He could be with Voldemort," I whispered into her ear.

"Oh calm down! He's a Muggle for Christ sake!" She hissed at me then a smile returned to her face.

"Charlie!" she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Charlie chuckled. I shot a glance at Ron and he was slightly red in the face, like he was mad that he didn't get that much attention from Hermione. I smiled to myself.

Charlie introduced himself to us and then we all piled into his truck, well more like a police car, and drove to a small house not far from the school I will now be attending.

* * *

**MPOV**

The car roared to the stop and I jumped out of the car and took a long look at the house I haven't seen since I was a Muggle myself. I ran to the front door, letting the men handle the bags, and opened the front door. I looked around the living room and smiled to myself. It looked the same, except maybe ten times cleaner.

I climbed up the stairs to the main hallway, I heard rummaging in one of the doors and I peaked inside. Making me as quiet as possible, and stood perched on the wall next to the door. And there she was. The cousin I haven't seen in over ten years was there, in front of me, straightening up an already clean room. I smiled.

"It's been over ten years, and yet you are still the same person I've already known. Too tidy."

She jumped about three feet in the air and dropped the book she had in her hands. I later realized that the book was _Romeo and Juliet._

"Hermione!" Bella screamed and jumped at me. I lost balance under her embrace and we both feel on the bed.

After a few giggle fests we spent the next three hours talking about what we missed. I found out that she's still the klutz she's been since she was little. I also found out that she has been a little torn up inside, ever since a few months ago, she had her heart broken. She said there was only one person who was able to 'numb' the pain, his name was, Jacob Black.

"Hey! I remember Jake! He probably doesn't remember me, though." I fake pouted.

"Oh, well school doesn't start until Monday, and it is the weekend. Why don't we all go see him tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower." I went up to my rucksack and grabbed my toiletries. The guys brought them up a couple of hours ago and then they went to then next room and were arguing about which bed they were going to taking. After about an hour, you couldn't hear them anymore. Charlie was watching the game, which I heard he always does.

"Oh, and by the way, Bella." I asked, turning away from the door to face her.

"Yes?"

"Um, where am I sleeping tonight?"

"Oh," she giggled. "Uh, I'll figure that out while you're in the shower."

I laughed. As I walked down the hall to where she pointed out the bathroom, I passed the boys room. As soon as I passed, they stopped talking. I stopped and listened as they huddled closer together and started talking in hush tones.

"What am I going to do?" Ron asked painfully, "This is my last chance!"

"Hush!" Harry said quickly, "Do you want the whole world to know that you like her-"

"No you hush!" Ron snapped, "And no, I don't."

"Good."

I walked quickly into the bathroom and shut the door. _Ron likes Bella?!?!?_

* * *

I got out of the shower in about 30 minutes, taking my time of course, and got dressed. I walked back to our room to find Bella reading _Romeo and Juliet _again, and that there were two beds on each side of her room with her desk in between.

"Nice job." I commented, and went to put my clothes in my rucksack. But it wasn't there…

"Where's my trunk?"

"Oh, it's in the garage. I cleared half of my closet for you and your dirty clothes go in the hamper over there."

"Oh, well uh, thanks Bellsie!"

She laughed at the nickname I gave her when we were four, "No problem, Ne Ne!" Now it was my turn to laugh. (**A.N. by the by, that is pronounced knee knee.)**

I jumped on her bed and sat criss-cross applesauce. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Bellsie, can I ask you a question?" I said quietly.

"Uh, sure what's up?"

"Who's Edward?"

"Why do you ask?" She said after a long pause.

"Because when you were telling me about what has been going on since I've been gone, you mentioned his name. Barely even, you said half of his name, then broke off like he was some painful memory that needed to be forgotten. What happened?"

She stared, her eyes losing some of that sparkle, and she took a long breath.

"Edward, was my ex boyfriend. He left me a couple of months ago, with no warning whatsoever." She was close to tears now, "It was like he grew sick of me and then decided to up and leave without any explanation. He told me that he wasn't good for me. It's kind of like saying that I don't know what's good for myself. Where's my say in any of this?" she took a long, deep breath and regained her thoughts, "Then he vanished. For about four months I was a stranger in my own home. A zombie that couldn't be brought back to life. Then Jacob helped put some of the pieces of my heart back together, they aren't whole, but they are over a hundred times better than previous times."

"Oh my!." I exclaimed. I could feel her pain, like I was there when it all happened.

"Yeah. He told me to forget about him, but I can't. He said I never should have met him, but I wouldn't be complete without him. I fell in love with him. Very much in love with him."

"Aw! I'm so sorry Bellsie!" I threw my arms around her and she hugged me back. I felt a small amount of tears on my shoulder and I hugged her tighter. We broke apart about three minutes later and I wiped some tears from her eyes and we smiled at each other.

"I really missed you Ne Ne." Bella said

"I missed you too, Bellsie." I replied. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's me."

"Oh hey Jake!" Bella said and raised her eyebrows at me, deliberately talking to the both of us. My attention went to her immediately. "So, what's up?"

"The tribe and I are having a barbecue tomorrow at around 6pm at the beach. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"Of course I would love to come to a barbecue with you tomorrow at 6 o'clock." Bella said. I pressed my mouth together so I wouldn't laugh.

"Great!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"Awesome. Wait, Jake,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I invite some friends along with me? She-"

I whispered frantically, making a cutting motion at my neck. "No! No! NO! He! Say it's a guy!"

"Bella? You still there?"

"I –I mean 'He' is a very good friend of mine and he loves barbecues."

I could hear Jakes voice get lower, "Oh, um, yea. Sure. He can come."

"Great! See you tomorrow Jake!"

"Yea, bye Bella."

When she got off the phone I burst out laughing, "Nice save."

"Well, I mean, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Hehe. Well I'm going to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Here, here! Goodnight Ne Ne!"

"Goodnight Bellsie!"

**BPOV**

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! WE'VE GOT STUFF TO DO!!!"

I groaned and rolled over to check the clock. 6:30 am! "Its 6:30am! Are you cookoo bananas?"

"No. But we are going shopping. C'mon, we only have until 5 o'clock. Let's go get your stuff, I'll make breakfast."

"Ugh! You are just like Alice."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said and hopped out of bed, grabbed my bathroom stuff and walked out the door before she could say anything else.

"Humph." Hermione said and walked downstairs.

* * *

_Whoa! That should make up for me not updating this story. I'm sorry, I would have had it up earlier, but my stupid computer deleted all that I had written/added to what I had already written, so if it isn't as good, blame my computer not me. Lol. Please review! Pretty pwease._


	3. Shopping

_Okay if you guys haven't guessed. A Single Rose won! I'm leaving the poll up so you can see the results. Thank you so much everyone for the story alerts and story favorites and reviews! Now, this is just a short chapter to let you all know that this is the winner! It doesn't have that much of a cliffy, but don't fret. Edward is coming. And btw Jacob is _**NOT **_a werewolf …. Yet._

Disclaimer: For real? Well, I'm glad you think I have that much imagination, but no. It's all Stephanie Meyer, with the occasional assistance from J.K Rowling

A Single Rose

Chapter 3: Shopping

xxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV**

"Ugh!" I groaned. We had been shopping for over five hours, "Ne Ne! Can we stop now?" I complained. It was only 1:30 and the bonfire isn't until 6pm!

"No Bellsie! We have three more stores to hit." Hermione argued.

"But I don't wanna," I complained, "I just want to sit down," I collapsed on the bench near the entrance of Banana Republic.

"Alright then, Bellsie, let's see what we've got so far." Hermione said as she went to sit down next to me, then threw down all five bags we had in each of our hands.

"Alright, so we each have three outfits of your favorite colors and three outfits in my favorite colors. Then we have enough make-up and jewelry to last us all school year and five new pairs of shoes. Wow, it's a good thing we have jobs, otherwise we'd be bankrupt, and we aren't even done!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Ahh!" I screamed and collapsed on the bench and closed my eyes. "Ne Ne," I said sighing, "What could we possibly have else to shop for? We've been here for almost six hours!"

"Silly Bellsie! We have to get outfits for the bonfire tomorrow!"

"Why me?" I complained.

"Bella, I think it's time we get your confidence back."

"When did I first get it?"

"You've always had it, Bella. It's just lost. And it's up to you, with the occasional help from me, to get it back. Starting with today's bonfire outfit!" She exclaimed happily, her eyes gleaming.

We shopped for another two hours, but we finally found perfect outfits.

For Hermione we decided a Smokey eye effect going on with her make-up and a fitted orange v-neck tank top with dark wash jeans and a pair of orange clogs. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

I wore something similar, but different colors. I wore a shimmery blush, so the fire could bring out the sparkles in my eye and mascara to bring out my eyes. I had on a grey turtleneck sweater with a pair of dark skinny jeans and black UG boots. No heel.

We arrived at the house at about four thirty to get ready. Once we both had on our outfits, we took a look at ourselves in the long mirror.

"Whoa," I breathed, "I look…Wow."

"I told you. Now put this on." She said. I turned around to see her holding a diamond stud necklace.

"Hermione Granger! I can't wear this. It's way too nice."

All she did was laugh.

"Oh yes you are. It's my gift to you, now put it on." She put the necklace under the collar of my turtleneck.

"Hermione, why are we doing this?" I looked at her expectantly

"Doing what?" she said as she was taking the flip flops out of the box.

"This." I said addressing my outfit and the fifteen other bags sitting on my bed.

"So the next guy you see, you can wow them with your Bellaness." She said, and then laughed at her own word.

I laughed, "I seriously don't think I'll ever fall in love again."

"Well, what if Edward comes back?" My mind went blank for a moment at the sound of his name.

"I doubt that's ever going to happen." I said quietly, but she still heard me. Her hopefulness turned into a small frown of disbelief and disappointment.

"Well, I don't believe that," Hermione said smugly. "So when-"

"If." I corrected her,

"_If_ he comes back, you'll make him wish he never left you."

* * *

_So please review and the faster you review, the faster the next chapter will be up. And the longer the reviews, or more, the longer the chapter...REVIEW!!!!_


	4. Barbeque

_Alright, so internet was down for me, so I wasn't able to post the story. I already had it typed, but because I didn't update in a while, I made it longer. I must admit, I was expecting a little more reviews, but hey, it was a small chapter so what the heck? Enjoy_

Disclaimer: I'm loved! Would you love me more if I came up with all of this? Well I didn't, so I better kiss that love goodbye! Ha-ha

**HPOV**

I had my ear pressed closely to the door of the girl's room. Ron poked his head out of the hallway to make sure Charlie wasn't going to pop up anywhere out of the blue.

"Do you hear anything?" Ron hissed impatiently from his post. I rolled my eyes, this had been the fifteenth time he asked me that since Bella and Hermione got home from there 'what took forever' shopping trip.

"What did I say the last fourteen times you asked me that question, Ron?" I asked annoyingly.

"No," he said sheepishly

"The answer remains the same," I replied more calmly.

Ron had come closer to me. He leaned in and whispered, "What if she doesn't say what we want to hear?"

I sighed and stared at my old buddy, "Ron, there are other ways of finding out whether or not she likes you, all you have to do is ask," he looked at me skeptically. "Or, we could sneak around her room like this until you've figured it out."

Ron silently laughed, "Yeah. That actually sounds like a good plan,"

"What sounds like a good plan?" Charlie asked, leaning on the wall of the hallway, arms crossed, and his eyes glancing back and forth between the two of us.

"Oh, uh, well we…" I started.

"Yeah, we both were, and then you started to," Ron tried to help out.

"They were planning on hanging around us the whole time to see if one of us likes Ron, here." Hermione said, appearing in the door frame, a grinning Bella beside her.

I looked at Ron, his cheeks were turning a deep red and his eyes dropped to the floor, his arms were fidgeting around uncomfortably.

"Oh and how do you think that's working out for you, lads?" Charlie asked smiling.

"Not so well, sir." I replied looking at the ground.

"I see," Charlie nodded, still smiling. "Well then, carry on," He said looking at the both of us then disappeared down the hall; leaving us two embarrassed boys with two smile-struck girls; great. Who, I might add, were looking really, really attractive for a Sunday evening. I snuck a glance at Ron and saw that he was awestruck by the sight of Hermione and Bella.

"How long did you think it would have taken us to realize you two were whispering around our rooms?" Bella asked, leaning casually against the door frame, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, do you think we're stupid or something?" Hermione said with a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about kind of tone and look on her face.

"Well," I was about to answer but they stopped me.

"Don't answer that," they said in unison. Then smiled smugly.

"Wicked," Ron said quietly, but we ignored him.

"Who were you guys talking about anyway?" Hermione asked, her eyebrow rose.

"Ne Ne we have to go, we're going to be late," Bella whispered, Hermione glanced behind her.

"Oh, shoot! You're right," Hermione said as Bella dashed back into the room and closed the door, "When we come back, we expect an answer from you too. We'll see you later. Bye!" Hermione said as Bella came out with Hermione's coat and keys and they dashed down the stairs and out the door.

"Whoa that was close," Ron said

"You think?" Harry said.

"But what are we going to tell them?"

"No idea mate. No idea," I said and started back to our room.

BPOV

You could say we arrived there fashionably late, but that would be a lie. We actually arrived on time, but everyone else came early, to make us seem late.

We walked out towards the beach and I found some familiar faces. There was Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Seth, Lea, Paul, Jared, and I noticed Jacob wasn't anywhere near them and Billy was sitting comfortably in a camping chair.

"This is the first time I've seen Billy without his wheelchair," I whispered to Hermione as we approached the group.

"Billy's in a wheelchair?" Hermione asked frantically. "When did this happen?"

I was about to answer, but someone beat me to it, "It was a boating accident," Billy said. I looked up to his warm eyes as he offered us to sit down.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione breathed, staring up at Mr. Black

"No worries, dear. Um, I believe Jacob is in the house if you two would like to go see him."

"That would be great! Thank you, Billy,"

"In a hurry to see Jacob, Bella?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. Too bad there aren't two girls hurry to see you, unless…" I looked around the campgrounds as his face turned bright pink.

"That's what I thought," I said and kept walking towards the house.

"Impressive," Hermione said

"I try," I replied

I opened the door to the house and it looked just as cozy as ever. There was little space, a couch, and a small TV to keep occupied when necessary.

"Wait here," I told Hermione. "He's probably in his room."

Before she could answer I started up the stairs. I went to the back of the hallway and knocked lightly on his door. There was a muffled sound and I let the door open a crack.

"Jake?"

"Oh hey Bells."

"So my friends waiting downstairs for you, why don't you come and say hello?"

"What if I don't want to say hello?" he mimicked. I chocked back a laugh.

"Oh I think you will." I grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

He grunted in protest, but followed out his room, down the hall, and to the top of the stairs.

"So, where's your friend?" Jacob asked.

"I'm right here." Hermione said from the couch.

I laughed at Jacob's face. It was priceless!!! His eyes got really wide and I could swear his jaw dropped a little.

"Is…that…no it can't be! What? Bella did you-" Jacob studdered.

"Jake are you going to stand there gawking at me, or are you going to get your butt over here and give me a hug?" Hermione said with fake inpatients, holding her arms out.

"HERMIONE!" he bellowed and practically whacked me upon my head running over to her.

They looked like little kids standing there hugging, even though it was years since they had seen each other.

"What..? But I thought..And you said.." He pointed at me.

I laughed. "Are you going to be completing any of those sentences?"

"You said guy friend. I thought you meant your boyfriend or something. You butthead you got me all-" he stopped himself from going any further.

I raised my hands up in defense. "It was Mione's idea. She wanted this moment to be special."

"It already was." Jacob said, making Hermione blush through her make-up. "C'mon. Let's go enjoy the rest of this barbeque." He slung his arm over her shoulder and walked out of the house.

I smiled and brushed off my shoulders. Standing tall, I followed them out of the house.

**An hour later *~*~*~**

I never thought I could have this much fun without Edward. If you asked me if I would ever be able to smile and laugh two months ago, I would have just stared blankly off into space and shake my head. Now I'm having more fun than I ever imagined.

Who knew?!

I owe it all to Jacob, actually. Ever since he came along, my days have been shorter and filled with more fun possible. Then here comes Hermione, who made forget all about Edward and opened my eyes to a beautiful reflection in the mirror that I would have never noticed.

And as I look at her, sitting next to Jacob, with a huge grin on her face and laughter filling her voice, I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob noticed this too. He pulled me away as everyone were cleaning their dishes and snuggling up to each other as Billy was telling everyone one of his famous Quilette stories.

We ended up in his garage next to two shiny motorcycles.

"I will never forget these things," I said touching the red motorcycle. "I might never get on this thing again," I laughed and Jacob snickered next to me. "Thank you." This caught him off guard.

"For what?"

"You helped bring back the Bella that used to make mud pies with you. The Bella I thought was gone. So thank you."

"Anytime, Bells. Anytime."

"So," I said. Dragging out the word. He looked at me incredulously.

"So?"

"You and Hermione, eh."

"Oh shut up!"

"Jacob and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"What are you, five years old?"

"Maybe. Do you know what a five-year-old would do?"

"No..." Jacob said suspiciously.

"Tell her that you like her. HERMIONE!" I said then ran for the door.

Why am I so slow???

He caught up to me as soon as I reached the front of the house. "Hermione!! Hermione Jacob-"

He covered my mouth. I went limp and he tripped over my leg. We both fell to the ground and I bit his hand.

"Ow! You bit me! Your such a dog."

"Your the dog!" Fear flickered across his face.

"What's going on?"

We looked up and there was Hermione with a s'more in her hand; chewing. We looked at each other.

"Oh nothing." Jacob said. "We're just playing a game. Right Bella?"

"Of course," Jacob took a breath. "Not." He glared at me. "Have fun you two."

I walked towards the fire and where everyone else was huddled together.

"Jacob is going to kill me." I said as I sat down.

"You got that right!" A deep voice said in my ear. I jumped higher than Micheal Jordan.

"Don't do that, Jake! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes. Actually I am." He said proudly.

"Ahem," Billy cleared his throat. "May I continue."

"Sorry." We mumbled.

The rest of the night was unforgetable. Jacob finally forgave me after making me say that he was the handsomest, nicest, person with the greatest hair on the Res. After that, I whacked him with a rolled up newspaper and we were best of friends again.

Hermione and I got home at about 11:30 and were surprised to see Harry and Ron downstairs watching TV.

"What are you guys still doing up?" Hermione asked.

"What are you guys doing out so late?" Ron retorted quickly.

Hermione put her hands up in defense. "Touche." She smiled. I giggled.

"We actually wanted to tell you guys that we apparantly have a new student tomorrow. Well actually new students." I grabbed a glass of water and sat down next Ron.

"Really who?" I asked taking a swig of water then went to put my coat on the hook.

"I only remember two of the names, the rest are very odd. Alice and Eward Cullen, I believe."

I froze. The glass slipped through my fingers and hit the floor; shattering into a million pieces.

Charlie ran downstairs.

"Whats going on?" He asked frantically.

"Edwards back." I whispered.

* * *

_Alright! How about that for an update, huh?!?!?! I told you Edward was coming back. Now keep in mind, it will be a couple of weeks before I update, maybe months because I am moving away and the computer will be packed up. Now below I decided to do a list of everyone who favored my story. Now if only we could get those people to review, I might have a chapter up before I move. Who knows?!? It's up to you._

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE WRITTEN A REVIEW, YOUR NAME IS NOT ON THIS LIST**

algh'cullen'potter  
ALYSHA CULLEN  
Black Flash  
bluefuzzykiwi  
Brit232  
carverslily  
crazysophie  
DramaGeek2010  
EdwardLOOOVER123  
HMMadewell  
jemovampiress  
Kal Fett  
MissingAngel102  
MoonFang14  
noldoen  
scrockangel  
shal1979  
slyamber  
StarReader2009  
twilightgatelover  
Viivsz  
Whitestar2000

_Thanks to all that review and favored, or did both! Your reviews make me smile, and I'm glad I write this story._

_Much love,  
lovelessfighter007 _


	5. Secrets

_Oh my Jesus! Everyone I am a thousand times sorry, I should have updated, but I've been attached to my new site Avada Kedavara, for all you Harry Potter __lovers you should join. PM me and I'll send you the link. And I'm going to try to update every weekend. So don't give up on me yet, please!! _

_In case you still need pronunciation on Hermione's nickname Mione. It's pronounced (MY*oh*KNEE)_

_OH and one more thing, so apparently, according to My Face, my story got an F+, which kinda sucks but I'm over it. So I'm going to be making some changes, not drastic, but I will tell you this, don't guess what might happen, there's a chance you will be wrong….._

A Single Rose

Chapter 5

**~*~*NO POV*~*~**

"Edwards back," Bella repeated the words over and over again so they made sense to her. _He's coming back to Forks. _Bella thought stupidly.

_Well, no duh, where else would he come back to?_ Bella's inner voice taunted her.

_Shut up! _Bella countered.

Charlie and Hermione lowered Bella to the couch. Bella faintly heard their voices, knowing they were there, but she couldn't focus on them. Her mind was racing. _What am I going to do? _

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she heard a voice. A voice more confident then hers and absolutely sure of herself.

_Everything Hermione taught you. _The voice said.

Everything froze.

The voice was right. She didn't need to break down just because his name was mentioned. No. this is a different Bella than the one he left four months ago. A more confident Bella.

Bella came back to Earth, only to find her vision blurry, and someone calling her. Hot tears were on her face, as she realized she had been crying.

"Bella. Bella! BELLA!" Hermione was calling her, frantic and worried.

"Yeah? I'm okay. I just…needed to think." Bella said her eyes far away.

Hermione smacked her arm. "By scaring me half to death?! Don't do that to me, Bella."

"I'm sorry! It's just...I realized I can't let him affect me like this, I need to be someone different. Counter act these reactions I have when his name comes up. I need your help though," Bella said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

There was a pause, but Ron was the first to answer "Okay, I'm in."

"Me too." Hermione said with a pat on Bella's knee. Everyone turned to look at Harry, who gave a deep sigh. "I'm going to regret this, but I'm in."

Charlie sighed, but came out more like a yawn. "I don't think I'm going to like this, but that boy has whatever's coming to him. Alright now. Everyone to bed. It's been a long night. I clean up the glass and-"

"No, I got it Charlie." Harry said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Harry said. "Goodnight."

"Alright, goodnight." Charlie said sleepily.

Hermione had already taking Bella upstairs to her room. Ron was seated in the armchair next the window, playing with something in his fingers Harry recognized as an iPod. He'd seen it on TV, plus almost every student at the school, and even some of the teachers had one.

As soon as Charlie was up the stairs and Harry heard the door close, he took out his wand and waved it over the broken glass, immediately it disappeared and left not a trace of shattered pieces anywhere.

Harry heard footsteps down the hallway upstairs and immediately stashed his wand away in his coat pocket. Hermione came into view and Harry let out a small breath.

"Where's Bella?" He asked.

"In her room asleep. Where's Ron?"

"In the armchair, playing with Bella's iPod." Hermione looked at him.

"You better knock it off before you break the thing."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah right. Even if it does break, I can fix it." Ron said dangling his wand by his fingertips. "And do you even realize how _cool _this thing is? I don't think you do. It holds songs and movies! Talk about never having to go to the cinema."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione. "That was some good acting to night. _Bella. Bella! BELLA!_" Harry mimicked Hermione's words. She laughed.

"Thank you." She said, curtsying. "You too. '_I'm going to regret this, but I'm in' _You had me for a second, you could be a muggle actor." She said as she walked up to him, another step and their bodies would be touching.

"Ha! That's so NOT funny." Harry said, fake laughing.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, putting a kiss ever so lightly on her lips. The kiss deepened as you hear a puking sound from the window.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "UGH. Get a room you too."

Harry turned towards Ron, putting his arm around Hermione, but it was Hermione who spoke. "We are in a room. The problem is, you're in here with us."

Ron rolled his eyes and moved like he was going to get up from his chair, "Do you want me to leave so you two can have some privacy?"

Hermione didn't think about it for a second. "No. We have to remember why we came here. Not only can we learn more about Muggle Studies, just like it Hogwarts, but you can't forget Harry's duty. We have to figure out who killed Dumbledore. Don't lose sight of our plan just because you realized there's such a thing as a touch screen music player, Ron."

"What the bloody hell is a touch screen?" Ron asked.

"Just forget it." Harry said, his brow creased in concentration. "Maybe we can ask the Cullen's if they know anything. Not telling them about Dumbledore exactly, but seeing if anything out of the ordinary is has been happening."

"No." Hermione said firmly. "We have to do this on our own. I've been observing the Muggle's here in Forks and seriously, their brain capacity represents the short end of the stick. All the girls ever think about it how cute a guys butt is and all the guys ever think about is having-"Hermione stopped, blushing a light pink. "I'm not even going to finish that sentence. Anyways, I think we're going to be on our own here. What do we know so far?"

"Nothing really." Harry said solemnly. "All we know is that Snape is definitely behind it. And Malfoy. If only Sirius was here, he could help us out. But wait! I almost forgot! We can start looking up Voldemort-"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME." Ron said forcefully.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because. He's the Dark Lord."

"But really? We've said his name so many times. And been through so much and –"Harry broke off taking a deep breath. "You know what whatever. We can start looking up He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named past. We have to find the rest of the Horocruxes and if we find all of them we might be able to destroy those and maybe even the Dark Lord. But it's going to be difficult, and very dangerous. I still say I should be doing this alone."

Hermione put her hand atop his. "You're not doing this alone, Harry. We've already discussed this rationally. You shouldn't go alone. If you have us, this will be a lot easier to find You-Know-Who's Horocruxes." Hermione kissed Harry softly and gently and gave his hand a little squeeze. Harry gave a small smile in return.

Ron's hand came down on his shoulder. "And really, dangerous and difficult were embedded in our blood when we first met you, mate. We're in this together until we die." Ron gave Harrys shoulder a squeeze.

"I hope that's not soon." Harry mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "Relax. Your all worked up over nothing. I think its sleep deprivation. I was reading it for my Muggle Studies class, I mean, Biology. Sleep deprivation can cause the human mind to produce worries that would not occur if otherwise well rested. In a short version, you need to get some sleep. All of us. We'll talk about this later." Hermione stood up and turned off the lights, not giving either of them a chance to protest.

"Goodnight Mione." Ron said as he made his way up the stairs. Harry took Hermione's hand and walked up with her. At Bella's door, Harry gave her a small kiss on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Hermione nodded and slowly opened the door behind her.

Bella, who should have been asleep, was sitting up in bed, bedside table lamp was on and she was reading a book. She looked up when Hermione walked through the door.

"Have you seen my iPod?" Bella asked. Hermione shook her head no. "Hmm, I could have sworn I left it on my dresser, must be downstairs. Where have you been, I heard you guys down there mumbling something." Hermione froze. _I REALLY hope she didn't hear what we were talking about._

"Anyways," Bella continued. "I have to tell you something important. It's about the Cullen's."

Hermione didn't have to remind herself to look interested. "What about them?"

"They're, they're…" Bella paused, trying to find words.

"C'mon, Bella. You can tell me." Hermione said. Bella took a deep breath and continued.

"They aren't human." Bella searched Hermione's face, but all she saw was confusion. Bella went on. "They're vampires."

Hermione almost laughed out loud, but something stopped her as she saw the seriousness on Bella's face. _She wasn't kidding. _Hermione's eyes suddenly got wider and she couldn't seem to say one of the millions of things that were running through her mind. She stood up and mumbled an "I have to go to the bathroom." Or at least that's what she thought she said. Hermione practically ran out of the room before Bella could say another thing.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Hermione ran straight to Harry and Ron's room, not pausing to knock. She burst through the door and turned on the lights. The boys rubbed their tired eyes. One look at Hermione and they both sat up as straight as if there was a ramrod in their backs.

"Where's the danger?" Harry practically yelled. Hermione shook her head.

"We have a really big problem." Hermione said and closed the door as she walked into their room.

* * *

_There is really no excuse for how long this took me, but I'm going through a writers block when it comes to my stories, but I swear when I do update it will be good. Am i forgiven?_


	6. Coming Back

_There isn't really much to this chapter except that it's in a certain someone's point of view…. However, I must warn you, it may make you angry; there is no happy ending to this chapter....unless you are a Jacob fan...Anyways, on with the story. P.S. my writing might be a little rusty, I haven't typed a story in a really long time…_

Disclaimer: No, I didn't write this story so stop asking. NO, I do not own any of the characters, so stop asking. THEY'RE NOT MINE GOSH! _  
_

A Single Rose

Chapter 6

**~*~*EPOV*~*~**

I've been dreading this day ever since Alice talked me into it.

After we moved out of Forks, we drove south to North Carolina. We decided to choose North Carolina this winter because the area doesn't get much sun.

--Flashback--

"Alice, I'm not going." I said, standing my ground, which isn't much. Even though Alice Cullen is a good four and a half feet off the ground, she is quite vicious.

"Edward," She said, her tone wavering anger. "This is the last time I am going to say this. Whether you like it or not, you are moving with the family back to Forks. We all know you miss Bella, and we miss her as well. So instead of walking around this house like a Zombie, even though you are half dead, why don't you pack up your 80 year old collection of music and get in the car. We are leaving this house in thirty minutes whether you are in the car or not." Without a second to even blink my eye she was out of the door.

"For a tiny person, she sure has a loud bark." I mumbled.

"I can still hear you Edward! Now pack!" Alice growled.

--End of Flashback—

So, here I am, driving across state lines to go back to the place I've ran away from. And Edward Cullen doesn't run away.

I blame her.

If her blood wasn't so sweet and alluring…If she herself wasn't a mystery waiting to be unsolved…If I hadn't of fallen in love with her…

Well let's just say I wouldn't be in this little predicament.

The opening of the car doors shocked me out of my mind. I looked at my watch. I good hour had passed; I forgot how fast that a vampire could move a car.

I stepped out of the car and walked slowly up to the house we had abandoned a year ago. It was still furnished the way we left it, but the mailbox was jolted.

I opened it and found a small envelope in it. I read it over at least six times, my already still heart frozen in place.

Edward-

It looks like we have our own game to play. Too bad you weren't here to protect your flag.

Victoria

I ran into the house with a speed even I didn't know I had. Alice was already there, along with others waiting at the bottom of the stairs. All faces set in grim lines, except for Carlisle.

I turned to him, "What do we do?" I said gravely.

"We wait." He replied calmly. Before I could protest, he spoke again. "We have to think rationally, Edward. Victoria wants you to come after her. She might not even have Bella."

I turned to Alice. I didn't even have to say anything. She had already closed her eyes, in a few seconds that felt like hours, she opened her eyes.

"I can't see her. She's…I can't see her." Jasper patted her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, she relaxed.

"What do you mean you can't see her?" Rosaline asked.

"Yeah, does she have some kind of shield around her, like they way Edward can't read her mind?" Emmett asked.

"No," Alice said. "It's nothing like that, I normally can see her, it's just, she isn't there. Like she vanished. I'm so sorry, E."

I didn't hear her. I raced up to my room, grabbed a sweater and a pair of sunglasses and ran out of the house. Someone called my name, and Carlisle spoke in my head, "Be careful my son."

It was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

* * *

**HA! You thought I was going to end it right there…well your wrong! MMWWAHAHA so keep reading!!!!**

_Edward! Edward! No please, come back! Edward! _

I sat up straight. Vampires aren't supposed to sleep. Ever. We aren't supposed to have dreams either. Where am i? How did I get here? I looked around.

I was still in Forks, but I was in a cabin on the outskirts. I knew exactly where this place was.

Humming. There was a soft humming. I strained my vampire ears to hear the sound. It wasn't difficult. It was a women's voice. I immediately thought of Bella, but soon realized that I wasn't hearing the person hum out loud, it was in their mind.

"Well, well, well." The shadows spoke. "Look who finally decided to wake up."

"How's there?" I said sternly.

"Oh, Edward." The women stepped out of the shadows of the cabin. "Don't tell me you forgot about me." She fake pouted.

"Tanya." I said, closing my eyes.

"Good job." Tanya said. She then spoke in her head.

_Edward I was so sad when you left, it's like you didn't care at all about me. About us. But I know you care. _She said.

"Tanya," I replied. "You already know how I feel. You have got to move on. I know your feeling bad about your sister-"

"Leave. Irina. Out of it." She growled.

"I'm sorry, Tanya." I stood up. She took a step back. "I really am, but I can't stay, wherever I am. I must go."

"Edward!" She yelled. I stopped, but didn't turn around. "Don't do this. You were meant to be with me. Not some human."

"She's not just some human, Tanya." I said; my voice calm. "I must go." And without another word, I **disappeared**.

* * *

_So why don't you go ahead and hit that little button right there that says Review this Story/Chapter. I love reviews. Please tell me what you think, I try and write what you guys love to read.  
_


	7. Edward Cullen

_OMG peoples I am soo so__r__ry, so guess what…im u__p__dating.! I think the main re__a__son I haven't done this sooner is because I was so disa__p__pointed with the amount of reviews I r__e__ceived the last __chapter. R__e__views on a cha__p__ter for me is conformation that you guys are reading it.! So if you are rea__d__ing, please please r__e__view..I __love__ to write stories for you guys so I'm hoping you'll read them..please and thank you._

_Oh and another apology.! I lied about the last chapter; that one wasn't the bad chapter…this one baaad._

Disclaimer: I really hate these things. You guys already know who wrote the damn thing, so why do I have to keep telling you who. You just skip over it anyways.

A Single Rose

Chapter 8

**~*~*NoPOV*~*~**

Edward ran as fast as his vampire legs would take him; away from the forest and away from Tanya. He didn't know what it was with Tanya, they barely had anything going for them and he definetely couldn't see either of them together as mates. Edward thought back to Bella, trying to remove the last incident from his mind. Bella was something more than just a human to him, yes, her blood still ran warm and she didn't have to live off of blood or live for eternity, but she was as special as special gets to him. He would do anything for her, kill even. He wanted to stay with Bella forever, but wouldn't even consider changing her into a monster like him. He wanted her to have all of the human expierences he never had.

Edward stopped in front of Bella's front door. Her rusty red truck in the driveway along with Charlie's police car. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. He couldn't smell Bella's scent from inside the house.

A wave of panic washed over him and he climbed up the side of her house into her window. He slid open the window and stepped inside. Bella wasn't facing him, she was facing the door that was slightly ajar. Edward looked around. The room seemed fairly the same except there were two beds instead of one. Confused, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Suddenly the door opened and three people walked in, or rather rushed inside. The girl with red/orange hair shrieked in surprise and a boy took a half step in front of her. The other boy stood with a stick pointing at him, demanding what he wanted. All the while, Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of Bella, who was looking at him with a mixture of shock, confusion, but most of all, what broke his dead heart the most, sadness.

**~*~*HPOV*~*~**

"Hermione that's ridiculous. You know there's no such thing as vampires in the real world. It's only in the stories." I said sleepily.

"Hey, mate." Ron said. He sounded unsure of something. Like that was a complete shock.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes, Ron?"

"What the bloody hell is a vampire?" He asked, looking between me and Hermione.

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic to Ron; wondering how he could not know these things, but Hermione cut me off, looking directly at me.

"Harry, he isn't used to Muggle stories like we are. He was born amongst wizards." Hermione turned to Ron and I rolled my eyes and collapsed tiredly onto the bed. "A vampire is..well, a vampire is dead, but alive." I opened my eyes to take a look at Ron, who was staring at Hermione as if she belonged in a mental instituition.

I decided to cut in. "They don't need to survive off of human food because they aren't exactly human. They survive by off of living blood. The basics of vampire stories is that they live in coffens and cannot come out into the light otherwise they will burst or something like that."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That sounds like a load of bulloks. You guys are mental if you believe in 'vampires'." he said.

"Exactly." Hermione cut in. "We don't. Now we have to assure Bella of that. She is convince Edward is a vampire."

Ron and I stood up. "Maybe she is mental."

Hermione threw something towards us. "Oh shut up, Ron." I laughed.

We walked down the hall, passed Charlie's room and walked into Bella's room. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that.

Hermione screamed in shock. Ron took a step in front of Hermione, although she hardly needed it. I pulled my wand out of my pajama pants and pointed it at the intruder. "Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded firmly.

The guy wasn't looking at us. He was staring at Bella; who seemed very calm to have a strange teenager in her room. I looked around and noticed the window was open which would explain how he got into her room. Bella was just looking at him not saying anything. I was getting annoyed and worried at the same time. I bent down to reach for her, but within a blink of an eye Bella was behind the man and he was crouched in front of her. He looked animal like, with golden eyes staring straight at her.

"Edward," Bella started, but didn't get to finish her sentence.

Edward leaped toward us and I had barley enough time to push Ron and Hermione out of the way. Edward hit me and I flew backwards, hitting the back of my head on the corner of the door. I hit the floor with a thud and black spots dotted over my eyes.

**~*~*MPOV*~*~**

"Harry!" I yelled and moved from behind Ron; grabbing my wand from atop the dresser near Bella's new computer.

Pointing my wand at Edward I closed my eyes and thought of my parents. "Expecto Patronum." I said softly. Bright light emerged from the tip of my wand in the shape of my patronus. I opened my eyes to see the figure dancing around Edward, but he didn't seem bothered by it. Rather confused actually. But there was something even more amazing, Edward was sparkling, really sparkling. Diamonds or that shiny confetty stuff my little cousin sticks on paper with white glue. They were all over him, like it was his skin. I was amazed and my patronus dissappeared.

"What are you?" Ron whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." Edward responded back, not taking his eyes off of me..or my wand.

After fixing Harry's injuries, we all sat down on the bed. Me, Ron, and Harry sat on my bed, and Edward and Bella sat on the other. All five of us sat in silence. I put a muffle charm on the room so Charlie, or the neighbors, wouldn't hear anything.

Bella looked slightly uncomfortable sitting next to Edward. She kept looking at me strangely. Like she was expecting pumpkin juice to come out of my eyes, nose, and ears.

"Bella, why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked her. Edward looked at me cautiously and I ignored him.

"Because, you made light come out of that stick and you healed Harry in a matter of seconds. How..what are you, Hermione?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm a witch, Bella"

"Ha." Edward snorted. "Yeah, right."

Ron glared at Edward. "And what the bloody hell are you, huh? Your skin was glowing or sparkling or whatever. That's not exactly under the category of normal, mate."

After that, everyone exploded. Ron and Edward going at it. Harry and Bella arguing back in forth. I stayed quiet, thinking. I stood up suddenly and walked over to my trunk. I grabbed the book on History of Magic and sat down in the chair and kept reading. everyone was quiet, watching me, expecting me to do something. I looked up from my book.

"What?" I said, my temper spiking and I was glad I thought ahead of putting a muffling charm on Bella's room. "Oh, you've finally realized how ignorant the lot of you are acting? Going back and forth at it doesn't help our situation at all. Now if everybody would shut their bloody traps we could get everything sorted properly, and not like we're each five years old. Understood?" There were mild nods from everyone and I slamed my book closed. "Alright then, let's get to it."

I spent the next three or so hours explaining what exactly we were. I spoke to Bella only, but Edward kept interrupting and barely let Bella speak, which lessened my respect for him little by little. I told Bella of wizards and witches and Hogwarts and Muggles. I told them about the Ministry and why we're here and the death of our professor, Albus Dumbledore. spoke of Harry and Voldemort, which Ron admately made me call him You-Know-Who.

"How long have you known?" Bella asked, despite Edward's warning looks.

"We've known about what we must do about You-Know-Who for quite some time now, I think-" Ron said.

"No no no. Not about him, about you guys being wizards."

"Oh, well you realize you're a wizard when your quite young actually. I've known since I was a little girl maybe eight or nine. You get admitted to Hogwarts when your eleven years old." I said

Bella nodded and that's when Edward intervened. "I don't believe any of this. I think we need to talk to Carlisle about this." He stood. "Bella, I don't think it's safe for you to be around them, they could be dangerous. They could be with Victoria."

My jaw dropped. I had no idea what he was talking about. Who Victoria or Carlisle was and why he would believe that we were in any kind of threat to Bella. I was so stunned that I couldn't speak. Harry, however, wasn't.

"Hold up a minute. We are in no danger to Bella, if anything we will protect her, she is family. We should be worried about you harming Bella. I mean, let us not forget that you can move faster than anything I've ever seen and lets not forget that fact that your skin sparkles in sunglight." Harry fumed and stood as well. "If anyone's not safe around Bella its you."

Bella stood in between them. "Okay first of all, let's tone down the testosterone levels in here. Secondly, why don't we let Bella decided how BELLA is going to live the rest of her life with or without protection." She said and turned to Edward. "Edward, no matter how much they may seem dangerous, they couldn't hurt cockroaches, let alone me. I think…I think you need to leave. We all need our rest and I don't need you here to protect me. I have Ne Ne." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I stood up and hugged her and I could swear I saw Edward's eyes glow a different color, but brushed it off as tiredness.

"Alright guys. I think we should all go to bed. It's late or early or whatever, and I think we need rest." I said. Ron stood and I basically pushed Ron and Harry out of the door. Harry stopped at the door frame and leaned down towards me, "Be careful." He whispered.

I nodded and he left.

I turned and Bella was talking to Edward. "Goodbye." She said. He glanced at me, but my expression stayed blank. He leaned down to kiss Bella, but she moved her head to the side so he missed her lips. "Goodbye." Was all she said, still not looking at him.

Edward turned and jumped out of the window. My eyes widened, but shook my head, not wanting to think about it any further.

Bella and I layed down on our individual beds and I turned so I was facing her. "Goodnight Bellsie." I said and reached out with my hand. She grabbed mine and closed her eyes. "Night Ne Ne." She said and I turned off the light.

**~*~*RPOV*~*~**

Hermione practically pushed Ron and me out of the door. Harry stood in the door for a minute more, probably to make out with Hermione before heading off to bed. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall into our room.

Harry entered shortly after. "Rough night, mate."

I nodded. "Completely. I'm beat."

We both layed down in our twin beds and Harry switched off the light. After a few minutes in the dark I smiled to myself.

"So Harry," I started. He grunted in response. "You like Bella?" I asked.

"Shut up, Ron." He grumbled.

I chuckled. "So, I'll take that as a yes." I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling. The only light in the room coming from the open window. "You know, Hermione's going to be heartbroken."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said. "I have no idea what your talking about."

_Of course you don't mate,_ I thought. Then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Whew, finally finished! I'm so sorrry i didn't update sooner.., i didn't have the muse :(( anyways...there ya go ^^ tell meh whatcha think by review :)) please _

_Loove forevaa,_

_Lovelessfighter007_


	8. Edward & Bella

_Alright you guys, this is my new summer resolution. To finish this story! And hopefully finish all my others so that I can write a new one that hopefully all of you will adore. So_

_If you didn't read in the past message, I _want_ your ideas. You can PM me or if it's easier for you, like you don't have a fanfic account, you can email me personally at: . _

_I really think your creative ideas and some extra output would be good for me. So please, share your gorgeous mind with the world!_

Disclaimer: Let's not go through this every time…I'll let you know when I own a character in this story.

A Single Rose

Chapter 8

**~*~*BPOV*~*~**

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a second to realize where I was. My head was lying in Hermione's lap while one leg was dangling off the side of the bed, the other was tucked underneath my thigh. One of my arms was sprawled across Hermione's head the other was twisted awkwardly behind my back. I slowly tried to de-pretzel myself to make sure nothing was sore, or broken.

'_I must've been really tired' _I mused and glanced at the clock. HOLY SHIT! It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I looked down at Hermione, who was still twisted in her own pretzel of limbs. I got out of bed and closed the door to my room slowly, as to not wake Hermione. Tip-toeing to the boys room, I pressed my ear to the door. Snores confirmed that Harry and Ron were still fast asleep. I walked downstairs and found a note from Charlie.

You all must've had a late night last night. I'm going out with the guys tonight so you're going to have to do something for dinner. I'll see you all later.

Charlie

"Charlie never was one for long drown out notes," I mused out loud, putting the small piece of paper on the counter.

I turned around and almost screamed, Edward was standing in the corner of the room next to the window.

**~*~*EPOV*~*~**

"You really need to learn how to make a sound," She hissed, clutching her chest.

"I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Shh!" She hissed at me again. Her tone was harsh when she spoke. "You are going to wake up everybody."

"Well," I said in my normal voice. When I received a not-so-friendly look from her, I lowered my tone. "You do realize it's almost 4:30 in the _afternoon_. You're basically letting them sleep their day away."

"Well after the hell they just went through last night, I'm going to let them sleep the whole damned day if they want to."

"You-" I stopped and took a well needed breath. "May we continue this conversation outside where we can use our normal voices?"

She shrugged and walked towards the door. I was already outside before she reached the doorknob. What was up with her? I figured she would be somewhat happy to see me. I mean, I know I left, but it was for her safety.

"Look, Bella," I started.

"No, Edward, you look." Bella took a deep breath and I so did I. _This cannot end well. _"I kind of understand why you left me a months ago, but that was then and this is now. I realized something when you were gone, I realize that mostly everything you did for me, wasn't really for me. It was for you, in the shape of me. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I stared at her blankly, I didn't even know what to say. I was literally stuck.

"I'll take that as a no. What I'm saying is, you've always wanted to "protect" me, but instead of protecting me, you hovered over me, preventing me from spending time from Jacob, who's basically family. Werewolf or not. And you attempted at protecting me last night. And I don't need it."

She was wrong. She was so wrong. There are some things she did need protecting from, and it was my job as her friend and as someone who loves her to tell her so. "You don't know anything about those people, Bella. They could be out to hurt you and you don't even know it."

"_Those people _are my family Edward! They couldn't hurt me even if provoked. That is something you need to learn. Trust. Trust in the fact that not everyone who is dangerous, that if there are other beings out there, they are not all damned. If that was the case, I wouldn't be standing out here with a vampire."

Her last words struck me like a bass cord. I didn't know what to say, but the look on my face must've convinced her that she was right.

"You…are a good person, Edward. There are some things that even you need to re-learn."

With that, she walked through the door. And out of my life. _Okay wait, that was so cheesy, I might even start puking, _

**~*~*NoPOV*~*~**

Edward ran back to his home in a daze, still trying to process everything that went on. He went straight to his room, ignoring the hellos from his family. Once in his room he shut the door and collapsed onto the couch in his room.

The door opened a few minutes later, he groaned. "_I take it Bella dumped you," _the voice in his head said dryly.

"Go. Away. Rosalie." He said without opening his eyes, his arm covered his face.

"Look, Edward. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but maybe Bella had a point."  
"And how would you know, Rose? Did you talk to Bella?" Edward was pulsating anger. His voice was sharp and harsh, but Rosalie kept calm.

"I know you, Edward. If you want something, you're very protective of it. Almost to the point where it becomes destructive, and when you left her I knew…I knew that she would learn to stand up for herself.

I don't mean to seem, bitchy or intrusive, but I think it wouldn't do you any harm to let her figure out things for herself." Edward wasn't looking at Rosalie while she spoke, but that didn't make her words any less true.

Edward took a deep breath. "Thank you Rose."

Rosalie just nodded and left his room without closing the door.

_So obviously there is more to the story, but my computers dying and I wanted to get something up before I forget because I won't have a chance to get online tomorrow. So please don't forget to email or PM me your ideas and opinions. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Discussions

_AN: Enjoy !_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Point blank

* * *

A Single Rose

Chapter 9

**~*~*BPOV*~*~**

I walked back into the house surprised by my own wits. I've never…stood up for myself. Ever. It felt…good.

"You feel all empowered now?" Hermione said from the bottom of the stairs. Ron and Harry were sitting at the kitchen counter chowing down on leftovers. I smiled at them.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I asked, looking between the three of them.

"Long enough for us to hear you kick poor little Edward to the curb." Ron laughed; his red hair a tangled mess on his head.

"We could definitely tell by the way he always spoke for you and hushed you and just basically acted as your speaker last night that _he _obviously wore the pants in that relationship." Harry said, taking a bite of a piece of bread.

I raised an eyebrow. Ron looked between the both Harry and I and moved to stand next to Hermione who looked at me and winked. I smiled half way and walked to face Harry.

"Well…" I said, getting right into Harry's face. "It's obvious who wears the pants in _your_ relationship, and who wears the skirts." I eyed him up and down and gave Hermione a high five on the way up the stairs.

"Yeah, mate," I heard Ron said. "I think you just got told by a girl."

**~*~*MPOV*~*~**

"So," I asked slowly. "About last, night,"

"Look, Mione," Bella started slowly, and I prepared myself for the worst. "I don't want anything to change. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it earlier. I mean, we're family."

"Look Bella. I am Muggle-born. And it's rules of the wizarding world not to speak of wizards to Muggles."

"What's a Muggle?"

"Well…you," When she raised her eyebrow, slightly offended, I tried a different approach. "A Muggle is basically someone with no wizarding powers."

"So I am a Muggle." Bella said. I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"Yes." I said. "And you really aren't supposed to tell anyone. Bella, this is very serious. You must keep this to yourself."

"Edward." Bella whispered.

_Why would she be…? _"Oh no!" I exclaimed. Edward _knows. _"Bella, I know you're going to hate this, but we have to find Edward. He can't tell anybody about us, we'll be in loads of trouble and we're not exactly on the top of the list of those who follow the rules at Hogwarts." I said, mumbling the last part.

"What's a Hog hart?" Bella asked.

I laughed. "Hogwarts, Bella. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's basically a high school for wizards and witches."

"That sounds so cool," Bella said. Her eyes were wide with excitement. "Tell me more."

"I'll make you a deal, when all of this is over, I'll tell you anything and everything you want to know."

"When all what is over?"

I thought for a moment. Should I really get her involved in this? I mean, she is my cousin, but should I put her in danger, she's been through enough. "The thing is our headmaster, Dumbledore, was killed. The Ministry of Magic, basically our government, has moved us to high schools to learn more about Muggles until they figure out what to do with us. Harry…well I'll let him tell you about his past on his own time. It's not my business. But we feel there is something more that the Ministry is hiding and the closer we are to finding it, the more danger we're in."

"Oh wow. I only understood about half of that, but it sounds like we have a lot to do over the next few months." Bella said.

"We?" I asked. _Maybe I misheard her._

"No duh, you really don't think I'm going to be left out of this." She held her hand up before I could say anything. "It's going to happen and I'm sorry if you don't feel like it's a good idea, but I'm just as stubborn as you are, so there. Now, let's go talk to Edward." She got up and walked out of the room.

**~*~*HPOV*~*~**

"Hey mate, how does it feel to be taken down by your dream girl?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food, his voice carried.

"Ron, hush!" I hissed, looking up at the top of the stairs, the girl's door was closed.

"What? You don't want your _girlfriend _to know you've fallen in love with her _cousin._"

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Me?" Ron scoffed. "What about you? Have you even told Hermione?"

"What's it matter to you? It's not like…" I paused. "You like Hermione."

Ron rolled his eyes. "The hilarious thing, mate, is that we went over this before, and you didn't really do anything about it. Do you even like Hermione?"

"Yes, just not as a girlfriend anymore."

"And the reason you haven't told her any of this is because…what? You're afraid to hurt her feelings?" Ron was being sarcastic, and it was really annoying, but I probably deserved it.

"Yes."

"Well, too bad you're actually hurting her the more you string her along." He picked up his empty plate and walked into the kitchen, I heard the sink going and he leaned on the counter with an apple in his hand.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I asked, shaking my head at him.

"Do you ever stop lying?" He retorted, taking a bite of his apple and raised his eyebrow at me.

I nodded. There was a deafening silence for about five minutes. Neither of us knew what to say and it was like a bad date. We just sat there; the only noise was coming from Ron's consistent snacking. I decided to take the silence to figure out how I'm going to tell Hermione. I knew she'd probably hate me. It wasn't like our relationship was perfect at the moment; it was actually as if we were friends more than boyfriend and girlfriend. It was still difficult. Breakup is never easy and I hate being put in this position, I've only had to do it once and that was with Ginny. I try not to bring that relationship up because I still get death glares from Ron about it.

I hadn't realized I was pacing until Ron spoke. "Have you figured out what you were going to say mate?"

"Say what?" Bella asked from the top of the stairs. I stopped pacing to look up and see Bella standing there, staring quizzically at me. She looked so pretty, even in blue jeans and a plaid shirt with a white tank top. So simple, yet so memorable. She smiled at me and I smiled back, but my smile died slowly when I saw Hermione's face. Her eyes showed sadness and I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Don't worry about it just yet, Bella. Its wizards stuff. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked Bella. She nodded and they walked up the stairs and into our room. Ron gave a quick glance at me over his shoulder that said _good luck._ I nodded and reached out my hand to Hermione.

"Harry," She said as she took my hand. We walked outside and the fresh air helped me speak.

"Hermione, I-"

"I know what you're going to say." She said and it caught me off guard.

"You do?" I was completely stunned.

"Yes, and I feel the same. I know we aren't the greatest of couples, but I think we can be the best of friends." She said and it was at that moment that I realized I hadn't blinked.

"I think so too," I said and gave her a hug.

**~*~*RPOV*~*~**

"What is it you wanted to ask me about?" Bella asked as I closed the door to her room.

"It's about Hermione," I started. "See the thing is I really like her-"

"But she's dating your best friend." Bella finished.

"No. I don't know if she likes me at all. It's not like showing emotion is one of her strong suits."

"Well, do you want me to talk to her for you?"

"No. Definitely not. I want to talk to her on my own; I just want to know what to say."

"Well what about Harry?"

"They're breaking up now."

"Oh. Well, then I guess that takes care of that problem." Bella said, making a face. "This is what you need to do, you need to get her alone, get her talking, just like you would as friends, which you are. And then casually, not awkwardly, tell her that you have feelings for her more than just friends and ask her how she feels. Give her as much time as she needs to figure it out, in fact, tell her to take her time, you never want to rush her."

"I can do that. When should I do that?"

"When you feel ready."

_Knock, knock. _"Come in!" Bella called. It was Hermione.

"We're ready to go." Hermione said, poking her head through the door.

"You okay?" I asked.

Hermione smiled at me and I almost died right there. "I'm doing alright, thanks Ron." She said. "How are you?"

I took a deep breath and answered honestly. "I am feeling pretty good."

She smiled at me and so did Bella and we met Harry downstairs.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it! Review please, I still need ideas!_


	10. Heartache

_AN: I would have had this up soo much sooner but the original six pages I wrote for this chapter was lost...so I finally got up the courage to re-write it and this is it :)_

Discalimer: Oh, were you looking for the owner? Right, well S.M. is down the hall, third door on the left. J.K.R. is on the right. Oh…no, I'm not the author, I wish, but no...Oh your welcome

A Single Rose

Chapter 10

**~*~*RPOV*~*~**

While all four of us were downstairs, an awkward silence passed over all of us.

It was Harry who spoke first, "Uh, Bella? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone."

"Um, yeah, of course, Harry," Hermione looked as equally surprised as Bella and Bella gave Hermione a look that I didn't quite understand as she followed Harry outside.

The front door closed and I realized this could be my only chance to get Hermione alone.

I took a seat at the kitchen table. "Hermione, can I ask you something?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Sure, Ron. What is it?"

"Well, you see I-I have this friend,"

She cut me off. "A friend?" She was smiling; you could hear it in her voice. I looked up at her, masking my face with nonchalance.

"Yes, you know Seamus, of course." I said, thinking of the first name that appeared in my head. "Well I've been writing him lately, and he's having troubles with this girl." I lied. She seemed to be buying it so I continued, "So his best mate, Dean, has been dating this Ravenclaw 6th year, but he doesn't seem to like her more than mates. But Seamus...Seamus really likes this girl. He told Dean this and Dean is fine with him dating her, but the problem is, Dean just broke up with this girl. So what should Seamus do? Because he doesn't feel like he should push the girl because she did just come out of a relationship."

Obviously Seamus is myself, Dean is Harry, and this Ravenclaw girl was Hermione, and although I hoped Hermione wouldn't make the connection, I really...really hoped she would believe my story.

"Wow, that's some predicament." Hermione said, she drummed her fingers on the table as she thought. "Are you sure Dean is okay with Seamus dating this Ravenclaw? What is her name, by the way? Do you know?" Hermione asked.

I froze. "Uh, yes, I think Seamus mentioned her name. It was, uh," I searched around the room quickly for any resemblance of a name. "Kelly." I said.

**~*~*MPOV*~*~**

Kelly. That was a pretty name. I had the strangest feeling that Ron was hiding something, but I couldn't quite but my finger on it. Anyways, I thought Dean had a thing for Ginny.

"Uh huh." I said, taking all the information." I shrugged it off. I wasn't one to judge. "Well, I think that Seamus should-"

I was cut off by the telephone ringing.

"Excuse me," I said to Ron and picked up the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Red." The voiced on the other line said.

"Oh Merlin. Nobody has called me that since I was 7 years old." I shook my head. "How are you Jake?"

He laughed. "I'm great Red, how are you?"

"I'm getting by. Would you like to speak to Bella? She just stepped outside."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" I said. "What do you need, Jake?" There was a long pause, I thought he hung up. "Jake?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to see a movie with me Saturday night? We could grab some food on the way there, or something. I mean, you like food, right?"

I giggled. I couldn't help it. That was cute. "Yes, Jake, I like food."

He sighed, there was laughter in his voice. "So what do you say, Red?"

"I say...Yes."

"Awesome. So I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sounds good."

"Great. Bye, Red."

"Bye, Jake." I hung up the phone and looked up at Ron's face.

"Who was that?" He asked. His voice seemed somewhat strained.

"Jacob Black. We went to his house that night for a Barbecue."

"Oh, right." Ron said, his voice trailed off slightly. "What did he want?"

I studied his face before answer. "He wanted to ask me to dinner and a movie this Saturday." I smiled. "I would tell you all the details, but you probably wouldn't be interested."

He snorted. "No kidding..." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I didn't think I heard him correctly. I shrugged it off. "Anyways, I think you should tell Seamus that there is no harm in asking. You are often surprised by the answer sometimes as well. You should also tell him that he should probably put a rush on that. I mean, before someone else asks her out on a date." I smiled at Ron and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. "You're a good friend, Ronald." He smiled mildly at me and I glanced at the clock.

"Oh, it's getting late, we should go soon. I'll get Harry and Bella." Ron only nodded and I walked past him to the door.

I glanced out the window and was more surprised by what I saw than anything in my life before. I took three steps away from the window as if the blinds had spontaneously combusted into flames. I bumped into Charlie's favorite recliner and could feel Ron's eyes on me.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice was distant in my mind. I collapsed into the recliner and covered my mouth with my palm.

Ron, probably as confused as ever, went to see what had caused me such distress. I watched him as he got up from the table and peeked through the blinds. His eyes widened in shock and he looked at me with understanding. He opened the door and spoke quietly to Harry and Bella. Closing the door, I wiped my face and tied my hair in a loose ponytail.

When Harry and Bella entered, Harry wouldn't look at me, and I averted my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at Bella.

"We should go," I said, even though it felt as if I was only saying this to Ron.

I walked out of the door and got into the truck. Bella in the driver's seat, Harry next to Bella, Ron next to Harry and myself next to Ron. The whole ride there I watched the trees go by out the window.

**~*~*HPOV*~*~**

The break-up with Hermione went well, but there was something else I needed to get off my chest.

Ron, Bella, and Hermione walked downstairs and there was this unexpected silence hanging in the air. I figured now was my chance. "Uh, Bella? Can I talk to you for a second? Alone."

"Um, yeah, of course, Harry," Bella said and I led her outside. The breeze was nice compared to the air inside. I sat down on the steps and Bella did the same.

I sat there for a moment without saying anything and Bella seemed to be lost in her own mind as well. Probably wondering what I have to say to her, I thought.

It seemed like an hour had past, but glancing at my watch I realized it had only been three minutes.

"Okay, Harry, what is it?" Bella said, I looked up and she was looking at me, her eyes wide with wonder. "We've been sitting here for what felt like half an hour and I don't even know what's going on. Is everything okay?"

I took a deep breath and turned to face her, she did the same.

"Bella," I started. "The thing is, is that even though I've known you for a little over a week. Well, 9 days to be exact," Bella giggled.

"Sorry. Go on," She said, still smiling.

I began to play with the strap on my watch. "Anyways, I just wanted to say that over these few days, I've grown to really like you Bella. And as something more than a friend." I glanced at her over my glasses, even though I have bad eyesight, I could tell that she wasn't looking at me; her hair had fallen over her face and she was studying her nails closely.

"I guess what I want to ask you is if you feel the same way about me," I said.

She looked at me then, and a small smile spread across her face. "That's really sweet that you like me, Harry," She said quietly. Her voice trailed off.

"But?" I said.

"But, I barely know you, Harry. I mean when I first met you I thought you were normal. As it turns out, you're a wizard! I mean, I know I don't have great taste in men, but dang. I at least thought one guy I like turns out to be a normal human."

"So wait, you do like me."

She blushed a deep pink. "Maybe," She said, refusing to look at me.

I leaned closer, our knees were touching and I leaned forward. When she looked up, our noses almost touched.

The kiss was sweet, like shaved ice during the summer. I leaned back on my bum and the kiss broke apart. The cool air defogged my glasses and Bella smiled at me. I leaned forward to kiss her again, but the front door opened and I sat back.

"It's getting late, you two." Ron said quietly. "We should go."

"Why are you whispering, Ron?" Bella asked.

Ron just shook his head and closed the door behind him. I looked at Bella, shrugged, and stood.

Grabbing her hand, I walked inside and realized why Ron was so quiet.

Hermione was sitting in Charlie's favorite recliner and Ron stood next to her.

I wouldn't look at her, for fear that she would guess what just happened. It didn't matter, she refuse to even glance in Bella and me's direction. My heart sunk.

"We should go," Hermione said and Ron followed her outside.

"What was that about?" Bella whispered to me.

I shook my head and led her outside.

We all piled into her truck and Bella began driving. As we passed trees, houses, and rural buildings, it finally hit me where we were heading and all my sorrow went away and was replaced with alert suspicion.

We were on our way to Edward Cullen's house.

**~*~*EPOV*~*~**

"Oh Merlin, this place is absolutely beautiful!" A voice in my head said. I recognized that voice, it didn't belong to any of my family and I racked my brain. Hermione. That was her name. The red-headed girl; Bella's cousin.

Bella.

She was here. Even though, I couldn't read her mind, Hermione wouldn't know where to go without her help.

I raced downstairs and found Alice sitting on the couch with Jasper, watching TV on the big screen.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella was coming?" I demanded from the top of the stairs.

"Carlisle told me not to say anything," Alice said, her eyes not leaving the television screen.

I rolled my eyes furiously and charged back up the steps to my bedroom. Glancing around I realized it seemed like a tornado had occurred in my room. The bookshelves which lined my wall were half-empty and dusty; the remaining books were spewed across my carpet. Any and every T Shirt and jean pant I had acquired over the years were in every place but my closet and drawers.

It took me all of three minutes to get my room at least decent to have company over.

I heard the front door open and walked downstairs. The rest of my family had already came down and were crowding the front door.

"Hello," I heard Carlisle say, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Carlisle smiled friendly at everyone and his eyes rested for a moment on Bella. "How are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Thank you." Bella replied softly, with a smile.

I walked around Alice to the other side of the door. Some crossed across Bella's face, but she said nothing to me, barely looking at me for more than a few seconds.

"What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking," I said.

It was Hermione who spoke. "We need to talk to you about the other night."

I looked at Hermione, her face was sure and a little too calm to be surrounded by vampires, but then again, she was a witch.

She looked up at me. _You must keep our secret, _she said without moving her lips.

"Come in," I said, it was sudden and everyone turned to me with confusion on their faces, except for Rosalie, who seemed to have a permanent glare painted on her face.

We all gathered in the living room. Alice and Jasper sat in the loveseat while Rosalie sat in the single sofa while Emmett sat on the arm of chair. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper sat on the long couch and Alice sat on the floor at Jasper's feet, legs crossed, and hands in her lap.

Bella, Ron, and Harry sat on another couch while Hermione and I made ourselves comfortable on the floor.

The eleven of us spent the next hour and half explaining our situations. Hermione told us about her world. She told us of her school, Hogwarts, and her professor, Dumbledore. She told us of his death, and why they moved to Forks. She then told us of her history. How she was born from Humans, but obtained her skills. She then told us why they needed their secret kept from the human world, and what we needed to do to make that happen.

There was a moment of silence before Carlisle looked at me.

_We need their help, Edward. Do what you must. _

I nodded slowly and turned back to Hermione. "We need our secret kept as much as you need yours—"

"This is why you shouldn't go around telling everyone under the sun about us! One day, the Volturi are going to come from Italy and then—"

"Rosalie." Carlisle had cut her off, his voice strong and demanding. I'd never seen him out of his usual calmness. It was almost frightening. Rosalie shut up immediately.

"Who are the Volturi?" Bella asked. It was the first time she had spoken all evening. I glanced down; her fingers were intertwined with Harry's.

I turned away quickly, to hide any emotion that may have come unexpectedly to my face. I looked up at Hermione, hoping to change the subject; she was staring at Harry and Bella's hands as well.

"The Volturi," Esme said. "are the reason for our peace and civilization amongst the human world. They are the largest, most powerful coven and enforce the laws of our world."

Bella's voice sank. "You mean, laws such as, telling humans who you are?"

I nodded without looking at her.

"The Volturi mustn't know about wizards or humans knowing about _our _world." Carlisle said. "The repercussions of which could be dangerous, and in my opinion unnecessary."

Mumbled agreements passed through the room. Rosalie got up and left, Emmett followed shortly after, waving goodbye to our guests. Alice took Jasper upstairs to finish watching television. Carlisle left for work, and Esme went to her study.

Leaving myself, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Bella all alone in the living room.

Harry stood.

"I think its best we go now. It's getting late," I nodded and led them to the door.

As they all piled into the car, Hermione stopped at the door of the house.

"Your not so bad, Edward." She told me. "Just a little uptight sometimes,"

That got a laugh out of me. "Your not so bad yourself, Hermione."

She smiled at me a little and got into the car. I closed the front door, but I could still hear them.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Hermione said. Their voices trailed off as they drove further away.

**~*~*NoPOV*~*~**

When the four of them returned home, Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the game. He smiled at them as they walked in and mumbled a hello, but otherwise ignored them.

Bella got started on dinner while Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat quietly at the table.

They ate in silence, occasionally looking up from their plates to see if someone would start a conversation.

Once done eating, Harry helped Bella clear the dishes while Hermione and Ron talked quietly upstairs.

"You can't stay mad at them forever," Ron whispered.

"I can try." Hermione said defiantly.

Ron gave her a look.

"Okay, no I can't." Hermione admitted. "I want to! It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"Them."

"That doesn't make any sense," He rolled his eyes. "If you two broke up, what could possibly be the problem?"

Hermione thought about it. There really wasn't a problem; she was being stubborn and jealous for no reason. She thought of Harry as nothing more than a friend.

Hermione sighed, and bid Ron goodnight. She brushed her teeth and tied her hair back. Bella was already in bed, reading of course. Hermione didn't say anything to Bella, she didn't want to have to explain herself, or her rude behavior.

"Hermione?" It was the first time in a week that Bella had used her whole name.

Hermione twisted her in bed to face Bella. "Yes?"

"Is there…are you mad at me for some reason?"

"Yes," Hermione said immediately, then she sighed. "No. I don't know."

"What did I do?"  
"It's not what _you _did Bellsie. It's just…did you know that Harry and I were dating?"

"I—no. I had no idea. Oh, Ne Ne that's why you were upset with me earlier! I'm so sorry. I didn't know, he didn't say anything…"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not your fault. I was being jealous for no reason. I don't like Harry any more than Ron does so I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

Bella shook her head. "No apology necessary." Bella went back to her book.

There was a pause. "Anyways," Hermione said, smiling. "I've already moved on. And have a date on Saturday."

Bella dropped her book. "No way! He asked you?"

Shock registered into Hermione's face. "Yeah, how did you know? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, right before Harry wanted to talk to me," Bella said.

"Oh well, thank you!" Hermione said and leaped out of bed. She ran to the other side of the room and jumped on Bella's bed, giving her the biggest hug she could master.

"So? How did he ask you?" she asked me

"Well, he called me and wanted to speak to me, and then he asked me if I wanted to go out with him on Saturday to go out to see a movie and I quote 'grab some food on the way there, I mean you like food right?' It was so cute Bellsie."

"And you said yes right? Wait, what did you mean by he called? Why didn't he ask you in person?" she questioned.

"Well, maybe I guess but it is a long drive. How far is La Push from here?" Ne Ne said.

"Okay, wait I am confused. Didn't Ron ask you?" Bella queried, getting a weird look from Hermione.

"No, it was Jake. Why would Ron ask me out?" Hermione asked, really confused about why her cousin would ask her that.

"Uhm, no reason. Let's just get to sleep and talk more tomorrow?" Bella asked.

_Don't fret! Another chapter is coming soon! Thanks for reading =)_


	11. Late Nights

_AN: there is no excuse for how long it has taken me to update this story. from the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry. This school year was bad for me and I really just didn't have the time. I'm making the time now, please forgive me._

Disclaimer: No...I...just no. (shakes head)

A Single Rose

Chapter: 11

**~*~*NoPOV*~*~**

**(2:34 a.m. Bella and Hermione's Room)**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Bella and Hermione forcibly sat up in their beds.

Bella groaned.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Hermione yawned.

"What the heck was that?" Bella asked sleepily, her eyes still half closed, trying to adjust to the dark room.

"I think. I mean, it sounded like someone was throwing a rock against the window."

Bella turned to her left. "At 2:30 in the friggen morning?" Bella fell back on the pillow. "Whoever that is, or whatever that is, I will kill it with Charlie's gun."

Hermione snorted. "Well go back to sleep, queen bee. I'll check it out."

Hermione stood, grabbed a sweater, an old pair of sneakers, and her wand and headed for the door. She tip-toed past the boys room and down the hall past Charlie's, who was snoring calmly in his own bed.

Hermione opened the front door quietly and stepped outside. The cold morning air hit her body like a slap and she shoved her feet into her shoes and put the sweater on. She crossed her arms, her wand in her pajama pocket and walked around to the side of the house.

To her surprise a man stood at the underneath Bella's window with little pebbles in his hand.

"Edward?" Hermione asked; squinting her eyes to make sure her lack of sleep wasn't getting the best of her.

"Morning, Hermione." Edward said calmly.

Hermione grumbled a response.

"You're not really a morning person, are you?"

Hermione cut her eye at him. "It's 2:45 in the morning. I don't have to be."

Edward chuckled. "Point taken."

Hermione gave out a long yawn. "What are you doing here? If I may ask."

"You may," Edward said. "I need to talk to you."

"You couldn't have waited until the sun was up." She said, suddenly realizing how dark it was out. Her eyes had adjusted to the light, but you could hardly make out Edward's features. She took out her wand.

Edward's breath caught as the light from Hermione's wand lit up the night with a brightness compared to the sun to his eyes. "Sorry," he said quietly. "I forgot you're a witch. It's going to take some time to get used to."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I keep forgetting you're a vampire. You're not like the ones we have back home."

"You have vampires back where you're from?" Edward asked, his interest instantly peaked.

"Yes..." Hermione dragged out the word. "But you didn't wake me up this early so we could discuss my past. What is it Edward?" Hermione yawned once more and sat down on the cold grass. The dew from the morning air chilling her butt.

Edward cautiously walked over and sat down next to her. Hermione didn't move her eyes toward him.

"You don't have to be afraid, I don't bite. Like some people I know..." She flashed her teeth at him. Then started to giggle.

"Very funny. That's the first time I've heard that one." Edward rolled his eyes. There was a minute or two of silence before Edward cleared his throat. "Hermione, I need to talk to you about Bella."

"What about her?" Hermione asked, not looking at him.

"You got time for a story?" Edward asked.

"You already got me out here, might as well." Hermione situated herself as comfortable as she could get sitting on the floor. "Hit me." She said.

Edward took a deep breath. "Last year, when I took Bella to a baseball game with my family, we were interrupted by some other vampires. From a coven very different from our own. Now you must understand. My family, we are considered vegetarians; only drinking the blood of animals. But these vampires...they drink human blood. You can tell by the color of their eyes. Well, anyways, the three vampires asked if they could join in on our game. Carlisle didn't mind, and so as we began to play, the wind blew and James, the head of the coven, charged at Bella. He found it particularly odd that we were hosting a human with us and not feeding on her. I made it clear that Bella was not food and he, for lack of a better word, should back off. He didn't take it too well and the three of them left. We knew immediately that James would be after Bella with the other two, his mate Victoria and Laurent. We took Bella back to Arizona to help keep her safe, but James just followed her there. He was a tracker, and very good at it to be quiet honest. He lured Bella into her old dance studio by making her believe he had her mother hostage. He didn't of course and as soon as Bella arrived he attacked her. We made it there just after Bella was bitten and I had to suck the venom out of her bloodstream, or she would have become one of us. I almost...I almost killed her then. I almost took too much..." He stopped. His breathing got deeper as if the air outside was too thick.

Hermione didn't know what to think, before she was given the chance to try, Edward continued. "I never wanted to hurt. I want to save her. I always have, always will,"

"Is this what you've brought me out here to tell me? Because I can already tell you, it's pretty apparent how you feel about Bella."

"I'm sorry about that by the way."

"About what?" Hermione tried to study his face, but it was just reaching the dark of the night and her wand was beginning to hurt her eyes. "Do you mind if I turn this off?"

"Go ahead, I don't need it. I am sorry about the way I treated you and your friends, Harry and Ron. I was out of line and there is no reason for me to act that way, jealousy or no jealousy."

"Apology accepted. Now please continue with your story."

"Well, when I was, uh, sucking Bella's blood, my brothers and sisters were killing James. I know, vampires are immortal, however, if you dismantle their body parts and set them on fire, you can essentially kill a vampire." Edward noted matter-of-factly.

"Good to know," Hermione mumbled.

"That's when I get to the real problem. You see, because Victoria was his mate, she now wants revenge for me killing James. Her partner, Laurent, came by our house the other day and told us that she was after Bella 'a mate for a mate'. Hermione, Bella's in serious trouble. She won't answer any of my calls or emails, I have to keep her safe, but it's really hard to do when she's doing everything in her power to ignore me." You could here in his voice that he was upset.

"I understand. I know you want to keep her safe, but what do you need from me?" Hermione asked.

"Well I need your help protecting her. You're the one person who can help me and I know you care for her as much as I do, plus you're the only one who would've given me five minutes to explain."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled in the darkness.

"You have a beautiful smile, if I may add." Edward said, giving a smile he knew she couldn't see.

Hermione blushed, "So what do we do now?"

"We devise a plan. Victoria is coming, my brothers have been tracking her since the week began and she's very near. We just don't know exactly where. The best thing to do is get Bella out of town, but I know she's safe on the reservation. However she won't be completely safe until Victoria is dead."

"I want to help." Hermione said forcefully.

"You want to help me kill Victoria? It's not as easy as it sounds, and once you kill someone…it stays with you...forever." Edward said, his voice sounded distant.

"I know what I'm doing, but this woman, Victoria, she's threatening my family. So tell me what I need to know, where I need to be, and how this is going to happen and I will do everything I can."

"It's a lot of information to process in one day," Edward warned. "Especially for 3 in the morning."

"I've spent longer nights studying for wizarding exams; I can handle this, no problem."

Edward flashed a white smile, "Okay."

**~*~*NoPOV*~*~**

**(The County Line, 4:45am)**

Emmett and Jasper have been tracking Victoria for days and her trail has led them up and down Washington with no avail. Emmett was becoming restless and bored while Jasper tried to stay focused, though his hunger was tearing through his stomach and burning his throat like a white hot blaze in a desert storm.

"Control it, brother. You need to learn control, think of something else. Think of Alice," Emmett suggested.

"I love Alice with every fiber of my being, but even her beautiful face couldn't distract me from the hunger I have right now."

"Well how about that?" Emmett and Jasper have stopped three yards from the county line dividing Forks, Washington from the reservation.

Human eyes couldn't have missed the fiery red mane that danced across the county line.

"Victoria," Jasper hissed and his body coiled into a fighting position. Emmett touched his shoulder and he leaned back on his heels.

"Get out now, Victoria, this won't end well." Emmett spoke, firmly.

Victoria laughed a strange resemblance to nails on a kindergarten chalkboard. "For you. Tell dear little Bella I said hello, and we will see each other soon."

With that she took off into the forest and Jasper followed her. Emmett stayed behind, he pulled out his phone.

"She's here…We're on the county line…No, she took off and Jasper followed her…We'll find her Eddie, relax, Bella will be fine…Oh come on, big brother, this is the most fun I've had in decades."

_I know this isn't what you've expected, and this isn't what I wanted my big comeback story, but I've made you wait long enough and I am truly too tired to write anymore. Its basically 430am here and I have to wake up at 830 tomorrow morning so I'm gonna be dead. But its all for you! my lovely readers and reviewers. btw! if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see, shoot me an email or PM and I'll do my best to add it to the plot. happy reading!_


	12. Lie to Protect

Disclaimer: Whoops! Nope, you need Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling, they wrote the books. No I just came up with the plot and used their characters...yeah no problem, anytime!

_AN: This chapter was finished around 2 in the morning and I was listening to Ed Sheeran the whole time, so this chapter has a lot of emotion. Don't say I didn't warn you!_

A Single Rose

Chapter 12

**~*~*MPOV*~*~'**

The past few days have been tiring. I hate lying, and quite so because I'm terribly bad at it. Bella found out that it was Edward who was knocking on the window last night and is now furious with me because I cannot tell her why. It's not that I don't want to tell her, it's that I can't. I've made a promise, to Edward, that I will keep this a secret until Victoria is gone.

I'm supposed to meet him for a very late lunch on the account that he kept me up for all hours of the night or morning if you want to be specific. I was just about to head out when Bella put her body between the door.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"Out," I tell her. Not snidely, but the look on her face makes it appear as if I had just cursed her mother.

"Where?" She demanded once more.

"Nowhere special," I say. "I just want to have a look around Forks."

"I'll come with you."

My heart skips a beat. "No. I shall go alone, thank you."

I gently (as gently as I could) push her out of the way of the door and walk out into the cool afternoon air.

I walk a block or two down the street before Edward pulls up in his Volvo.

xXx

"We're not actually going to lunch are we?" I ask as we drive further and further into the woods.

"We can eat if you're hungry," He says and I roll my eyes and look out the window.

We arrive at his house half an hour later and I am shocked at the size and beauty. Inside I met his family. Emmett, the big one, and Jasper, the one who looked like he was itching to eat me or go into anaphylactic shock, says they've been tracking, or attempting to track, Victoria. They say she's somewhere on the east coast, but they haven't figured where. The tiny one, Alice, says she can see the future, but is finding it very hard to tell anything about Victoria because she's always changing her mind. The tall blonde, Rosalie, didn't say much, but I remember Bella saying something about Rosalie never really liking her. Carlisle and Esme are his adoptive parents, but they possess no special powers like Jasper, who's an empath, Alice, who's a clairvoyant, or Edward, who's a mind reader. It's all such an eclectic family when you think about it.

"So what exactly is the plan?" They all stared at me as if I said something foreign. "What?"

"Well, Hermione, while we appreciate your help, we can't endanger your safety like we did with Bella's. As far as your concerned, we just need you to keep a watchful eye on Bella," Carlisle said this as calmly and respectfully as humanly possible (that's funny because he's not human), but it resembled an insult.

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me, all of you, but no."

The all blinked at me. "No?" Alice spoke.

"No. I have been put into more dangerous situations than you can count on your fingers and I was and still am fully prepared to handle anything. I am among the smartest witches at my school and though situations have changed drastically, I am still among the smartest young witches."

"But—" Edward began.

"No. I knew the risks beyond reasonable doubt when I agreed to help you last night. Now either you accept all of my help or none of it at all. Understood?" I glanced around at the pale faces around the room. I took their silence as my answer. "Perfect. Now, back to my original question. What is the plan?"

xXx

I spent a good four hours at the Cullen's house going over the plan. It would have been faster if the boys didn't have the patience of fruit flies. We know that Victoria is coming after Bella and has been in and around Forks for the past couple of weeks. We don't know exactly when she is going to make the first move, but just as in chess, the first move is when the game really begins and we have to make sure she's plays our game, and not the other way around.

That means we'll need more players.

xXx

Walking into the house after the argument with Bella this morning was as frightening as it can get. The atmosphere in the room was thick with an air of mistrust and teenage hate.

"Brilliant," I cursed under my breath and sat on the couch next to Ron. Harry was holding hands with Bella at the other end of the couch and they were staring straight at the television. I knew Harry had no interest in Muggle sports and it was obvious Bella was staring blankly at the TV just to avoid looking at me. _Well, this is fun._ I thought miserably.

I turned to Ron, "I need to talk to you," I whispered in his ear. I get up from couch and walk upstairs; I can feel Harry's eyes on my back but I won't meet his face. A few moments' later footsteps follow mine.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Excuse me, Ronald. What was that tone for?" I was taken aback; Ron had never spoken to me in that way. Yes, he might be exasperated by me, but never annoyed. It took me a moment to answer.

"You know bloody well what," Ron spoke in hushed tones, borderline irritated.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ron! I don't know what Bella told you, but whatever it is you have it all wrong!"

"Oh? So you didn't sneak out of the house at 3 in the morning to go spend time with Edward?" He was…fuming. Ron was actually angry with me.

"Well, technically, yes. But it's nothing of what you're thinking of," I spoke quieter. "He needs my help."

It was obvious Ron didn't believe me. "There are people out to hurt Bella? Ron! Are you listening to me? They want to kill her!"

"Who?" Ron finally looked at me.

"Some vampire named Victoria. You have to believe me because it's the truth! That's why I've been spending so much time with Edward; I'm helping him save her."

For the first time in his whole life, I think Ron was speechless. I dragged him to his room and he sat down on his bed and I sat on Harry's. We sat in silence for a moment.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "I have a plan."

* * *

It's been three weeks since I talked to Edward that morning. Bella has been adamantly ignoring me ever since. I think it's a skill she has perfected because she's too good at it; she won't look at me or acknowledge my existence. If only she knew that I was betraying her.

She thinks I stole her ex-boyfriend from her, or some trivial teenage Muggle thing that I have yet to understand. Poor Ron had to explain it to me.

Ron.

Ron has been acting strange lately. He isn't angry with me, but I feel as if our friendship has changed, and I can't tell yet if it's for better or worse.

He's told Harry about my meeting with Edward and everything he's told me about Victoria and the past few years. He insists that he should be the one meeting with the Cullen's. I had to say no. It is apparent that he loves Bella, and it doesn't pain me to say so any longer. I need him here, with her, to protect her. Ron comes with me to the Cullen's' home from time to time, but I realized all too soon that it makes him uncomfortable to be in a room full of partially ravenous vampires. The "partially" addressed to Jasper.

The Cullen's and I have devised a plan. Victoria is smart. Too smart, this is an advantage for us. One thing I've learned from fighting constant battles with Harry and Ron is this: the more cunning the bad guy, the easy the trap you have to use to catch him.

There's a clearing far in the woods boarding the county line to La Push. In random places we've been leaving Bella's belongings scattered all around Washington, throwing Victoria off until Friday night. Friday, Charlie will be heading out of town with Billy to go fishing, Jacob and his friends will be taking a camping trip somewhere not close, while Bella will be out in Port Angeles with one of her friends from school. There is not a more perfect time. We have taken a few more of Bella's things that will lead Victoria to the clearing where all of the Cullen's (except for Edward) will be surrounding the clearing. Ron, Harry and I will put a barrier spell so she will not be able to flee. Then Edward and possibly Emmett will dispose of her, in ways I don't wish to express.

"The simplicity of the plan is what makes it genius!" I raved in excitement.

"And you're sure this will work?" Harry asked skeptically. We were sitting in their room while Bella was in the shower.

"Of course! What could possibly go wrong?" Ron and Harry exchanged a glance that I ignored.

* * *

Two days before Friday, Billy asked all of us to come down for a bonfire. Apparently that's a religion down here. When we arrived at the Black's I was almost surprised to see Jacob. It seems like ages ago that we had our first date and I immediately felt ashamed that I had forgotten about him.

He jogged up to me and gave me a hug. We exchanged "hello'' and "how are you" before he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the fire. We sat on a log underneath a blanket and he handed me a cup of something warm and sweet. I glanced at the fire. My eyes were locked on its yellow-orange flames and I couldn't help think of how Victoria's body was going to burn in less than 48 hours…

"Red?" Jacob's voice rang like the chime of a clock in my ears.

I looked up and blinked. "What?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to come camping with us. I know nature may not be you're thing, but I figured if I could get Bella in the woods you wouldn't be so alone." He smiled like a charmer and I couldn't help but return the favor. I glanced over at Bella who kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Oh that's very kind of you, Jacob, but I already have plans for this weekend. Some other time?" I could feel Bella's eyes burning a hole in my shoulder.

"Yeah of course," He said, though he looked bummed. I gave him a sheepish smile and excused myself to go use the bathroom.

I barely made it downstairs from the bathroom before I heard the front door slam.

"If you don't want to spend time with me, that's fine, but at least have the decency to tell me the truth."

I blinked. "What? Jacob what are you talking about?"

"This weekend. You 'have plans' with Edward Cullen don't you? And don't lie to me."

"Well, yes, but…"

The word angry shuffled around in my brain, but it seemed to minute to sum up all of his emotions at that precise moment. Hurt seemed to fit more.

"What is it with Edward Cullen? He's not good for you, Hermione. Just like he wasn't for Bella. He doesn't deserve you. But you must already know that,"

"Jacob…"

"I know Bella must've told you what he did to her! And yet you still went after him. Maybe you're asking for it. Maybe he is the right guy for you, I mean you're type seems to fall under the category of 'Complete Douche'. Or maybe you just have a thing for sloppy seconds."

His face was blurry because of all the tears in my eyes. My chest began to heave and my heart beat three times faster than it's supposed to. The room seemed to get hotter by the second and stationary objects started to get smaller. I had to get out of there. I pushed past Jacob and ran to the exit. Throwing the front door open, the cool air hit my face like a fresh slap. I cleared the hot tears and saw only one thing.

Bella.

That face was something you could pick out of a crowd because for the first time in almost a month, those eyes were staring directly at me. I could feel the tears coming out and I realized just standing outside wasn't going to help me. I choked out a sob and made a run for it.

I could hear Ron or maybe Harry calling out my name, but that only made me run faster. For almost a mile, I could still feel Bella's eyes on my back.

I don't know how long I've been running. I don't know why I haven't stopped. Every few minutes I still check over my shoulder to make sure no one is following me. But how could they? I don't even know where I am, right now.

Check.

No one. I'm surprised I'm not tired. It's probably because my mind isn't focusing on being tired. I'm trying to get away. I'm trying to get away from Jacob, from Bella, even Harry and Ron. I'm trying to run back to where I still had my parents and Dumbledore was alive. I'm trying to run back to Hogwarts. I've missed it so much over my time here. I even miss Draco. And that's something I'll never admit out loud.

Check.

Still good. What happened back there? It had to have been Bella, but why? Why did she tell Jacob about what she thought was going on between Edward and I. I wish I can tell her about Victoria, I wish I could tell her I'm only hurting her because I'm trying to protect her. Oh Merlin, that gets the Cousin-of-the-year award.

Check.

_Smack._

I was knocked forcefully on backside. With my facing the sky I could tell it was twilight out. It was dark, but with just enough light that I could catch the outline of a dark figure in front of me. Through the pain in my head and the darkness around me a vibrant orange pushed through the twilight.

"A mate for a mate," the figure said and everything went black.


End file.
